Many homeowners like to be creative in decorating the inside of their homes. One way people make their homes distinctive is with wall hangings. Typically, wall hangings consist of static pictures, photographs or other non-changing memorabilia. Often, wall hangings are expensive and not attractively lit from within. Furthermore, most wall hangings cannot easily be reconfigured and customized for the changing seasons or to coordinate with changing home decor.